


Angry Little Ball of Hate

by Amandajuly81



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, menacing Victor, suggestive dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandajuly81/pseuds/Amandajuly81
Summary: Things have not been going well at work





	Angry Little Ball of Hate

It sat in the pit of you stomach like a cancer. If you closed your eyes you could almost see it. Black, oily, pulsating. An angry little ball of hate. It had grown and festered over the last few weeks due to one particular person - Regina. Her vicious lies and rumors had caused this thing to thrive since most of her nastiness was aimed at you. She was unhappy in her position in the company and needed someone to quit or be fired so that there would be an opening for her in another department. She set on you as her target. She deemed you weird and decided to make your life hell. The snide comments behind your back. Rolling her eyes at you when she butted in on your conversations in the break room. Your love of comic books and science fiction vexed her as she believed these to be “guy things” and called you a freak for liking them.

It was even beginning to effect your personal life. While you and Victor were really only friends with benefits at the most, you had been pushing him away every time he called. His inquiries had become less and less in the past few weeks and it had been almost a week since the last time he had called. So it came as quite a shock when you came home that Thursday night to find him on your couch. “Christ Victor!!” you shouted, your heart racing from his abrupt presence. “You’ve been ignoring me” he stated cooly. “I don’t like being ignored.” While his face was expressionless his eyes betrayed him. Something was fighting to break loose. Hurt? Concern? Sighing wearily, you removed your coat and shoes. “It’s been a rough few weeks okay? I just wanted some time alone.” He was on you in a flash, his hands gripping your shoulders, pressing you against the wall. He stared you down. “I don’t like being ignored” he repeated. “Fuck you” you whispered harshly. Tears were starting to pool behind your eyes and that angry ball of hate gave a surge; filled you with its poison. You pushed him away and headed for the kitchen. The bottle of vodka in your freezer was the only companion you wanted tonight. You had finally decided to put an end to Regina’s abuse and reported her to your supervisor. But she had been no help. “Don’t do anything rash. Just ride it out” had been her answer. Ride it out?!? How much more of this were you expected to endure? And if you quit then Regina would win and what was to stop her from setting her sites on some other poor soul she disliked? Victor watched silently as you retrieved the bottle and a glass. It was a weird fruity flavor that had been given to you as a gag gift on you last birthday. You hardly ever drank so it had sat in your freezer waiting for the day you were weak enough to crack it open. You filled the glass half way and took a hearty swig. It burned all the way down and the aftertaste was one of sadness and regret. You sank down in to a kitchen chair as the tears started to flow freely. “Just get out” you sobbed. “Please…”

Victor was stunned by this sudden outpour of emotion. Having never seen you like this before, he was unsure of what to do next. But he knew he couldn’t leave you like this. Up to this moment you had been nothing but a pleasurable distraction. Sex as stress relief and nothing more. Or so he thought. The last few weeks without you had been torture. He found himself missing your laugh, your smell, the sounds he drew out of you as he took you relentlessly, the way you traced lazy circles on his back as he dozed afterwards. He never believed he could feel anything like love towards someone, but your rejections recently had cut him to the core. He had even started following you to see if you had taken another lover, but there was nothing to find. Watching you from a distance day after day had steeled in him the realization that he was in love with you. He approached you slowly, running his hands up your outer thighs until they came to rest on your hips. Looking down into his dark eyes you saw that it was pain that he was trying to hide and it broke your heart. You slipped off the chair into his arms. “Talk to me” he whispered. The angry ball of hate gave one last pulse and finally burst. Everything that had happened in the last weeks poured out of you in fits and sobs. Victor stroked his fingers through your hair and felt a rage begin to brew inside him as if the angry ball of hate were being transferred to him by your words and tears.

Now exhausted, he picked you up without a word and carried you to the bedroom. With nimble fingers and soft caresses he undressed you. Feather light kisses were placed all over your skin as he made his way down your body. He helped you into your favorite oversized t-shirt. Fascinated, you watched as he stripped down to his black and grey boxer briefs and climbed into bed with you. For sure you though he would try to fuck you. Instead he pulled you close, buried his face in your hair and inhaled your scent. You nuzzled up to his bare chest and let the beating of his heart lull you to sleep. You awoke just after two in the morning at the insistence of your bladder. Victor was waiting for you as you switched off light, sitting ramrod straight with his brow pulled down tight. You climbed into his lap an placed a warm kiss on his lips. “I am going to take care of your problem at work.” You thought about it for a split second. “No, she may be the queen high bitch from Hell but I couldn’t live with myself if I let you kill her.” He studied your face intently for what felt like forever before giving you a brief nod of understanding. Together you slipped back down on to the bed. You turned over on your side so Victor could spoon against you back. He brushed his lips along the crook of your neck and murmured “you feel like home.” You pulled him tighter to you and replied “I love you too”.

He was gone when your alarm went off in the morning. A fresh pot of coffee and a note promising that he would come by tonight were waiting for you on the kitchen counter. As you arrived at the office the atmosphere was tense; too tense for a Friday morning. The big boss was in the office today and that was never a good sign. Your supervisor intercepted you on your way to your desk and pulled you into the break room. Regina has been caught in her lies and villainy. She was being transferred to the auxiliary office across town. In addition, you were being tasked with determining wether or not your department could absorb her workload or if additional personnel would need to be hired. It was quite the project but you were excited to prove your worth; to show the boss that all of Regina’s spiteful rumors about you were false. As you made your way back to your desk, you pulled out your phone to text Victor. “Work problem resolved. Can’t wait to see you tonight. Bring the fuzzy handcuffs.”


End file.
